Generally speaking, user could attach a handsfree structure to a mobilephone for the purpose of preventing electromagnetic radiation or safety of driving. The handsfree structure of prior art only provides a traditional microphone for transmission the voice signal of the user via air. But the microphone also transmits the background noise at the same time. Therefore, the handsfree structure with traditional microphone of prior art could work well in low background noise environment. However, the handsfree structure of prior art could not work well in high background noise environment and it's communication quality is so bad.
As a result, an improved handsfree structure with antibackground noise function that reduces background noise transmitted and improves the communication quality is needed.